Destiny
by DaRk BlUe IcE
Summary: Kai runs away to find out who he really is on the inside, the bladebreakers have to find him but have to delay their search. It's up to Ray to save them!LAST CHAPTER UP. THE END OF DESTINY.
1. Runaway

Before I start I would like to say that I don't own beyblade but I own the characters that are coming up soon.  
  
Destiny Chapter one: Runaway  
  
"Why do I exist?" Kai asked the night sky. This was the only way he could express his true feelings and who would keep his desires and his deep dark secrets. He felt in his own mind that the only person he could trust was he and the night, no one could understand him better. Although he had friends and had been with them a pretty long time now he still felt he didn't know them. He looked up and gazed at the bright white lights as if they were telling him answers to the questions he longed to ask.  
  
"Hey why does Kai go out every night and look at the stars?" questioned Max staring out at Kai. "I don't know it's like he's lost something and he's looking for it," replied Ray lying on his bed watching TV. "He's lost something so he decides to look in the sky. Like that will help him find it?" Tyson said joining in the conversation. "That's not I meant you idiot," Ray started to laugh, "I meant LIKE he's looking for something he isn't really and why would he be looking for it in the sky?" "I don't know you said it." Tyson stupidly replied. Ray sighs and decides to go outside with Kai. "Just leave sour puss alone you're just wasting you're just wasting your time!" Tyson shouts to Ray as he shuts the patio door.  
  
As Ray slams the door behind him Kai turned round to look at him then looked back up to the sky. "Hey what's up?" Ray asked. "You must like it outside seen as though you spend a lot of time out here." There was no reply. "How come you don't come in?" He asked. "Are you scared your gonna have to speak to us?" Ray began to smile. Kai looked down from the sky and gave a little laugh. "No." He answered. Ray sat on the wall next to him. He began to run out of things to say so he pulled his blade from his pocket and began to fiddle with it.  
  
"Why do I feel like we don't fit in with Ray and Kai?" Kenny said still typing on his laptop. "We can talk to our buddy Ray but sourpuss forget it he'll always be the sourpuss," Tyson explained. "I bet he wouldn't be so bad if you got to know him," Dizzy told Tyson. "Can we talk about something else please," Tyson begged, "Every time we have a conversation we talk about him it's getting pretty boring." " Was you that hungry you had to eat the dictionary as well this morning to," Max joked prodding Tyson's stomach. "Hey cut it out hey have you ever tried to eat paper it tastes weird," Tyson explained.  
  
"I'm goin in you comin?" Ray questioned jumping down from the wall and shoving his blade in his pocket. "No," Kai said again as if he was desperate no to go in. Ray began to walk back to the room; he turned round, sighed then turned back and smacked his head of the patio door. He let out a cry of pain then opened the patio door to find his teammates sprawled on the flour laughing their heads off. "Funny," Ray sarcastically remarked with blood dripping down his face. By the time they had stopped laughing it was 12o'clock and they had all fell a sleep except for Ray and Kai. Ray was to busy on how he could plot revenge on them and stop the blood from dripping from his nose. After 20minutes he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was still sitting on the wall he looked behind him into the patio door and saw the light had gone out. He jumped off the wall and walked in to the room only he didn't go to sleep he stayed a wake and began to type on Kenny's laptop. "What are you doing Ken, Kai! What are you doing do you have any idea what time it is?" Dizzy whispered sleepily. "I thought you would have guessed, what I was doing that is," Kai replied. "Oh.wait you can't leave," Dizzy told him "And why not?" Kai whispered, "Like you're gonna stop me," He began to laugh as he shut the lid. He packed his stuff and walked out the door without a sound.  
  
What do you think so far if you like the start review it please because it's my first fan fiction..(  
  
)  
  
( 


	2. Friend or Foe?

I do not own beyblade just the characters that may come soon.  
  
Chapter 2 Friend or foe?  
  
" *Yawn* Hey morning Max what time is it?" Ray asked. "What you looking for?" "It's nine and I'm looking for Kai, he doesn't usually let us sleep this long." Max replied. "You know what Kai's like he probably went out to train," Ray explained. "Could have done, do you think we should wake Tyson and ken *stops* where is Kenny?" Max asked. Just then. "Oh morning guys, I just went somewhere quiet to fix up your blades. You can hear Tyson's snoring all the way down the corridor." Kenny told them. "But you didn't take dizzy." Max said. "I know I forgot, anyway I knew what had to be done to them anyway, speaking of Dizzy I better wake her up," Kenny remembered as he walked over to his laptop. Kenny lifted up the lid of his laptop to see a note left on the screen of his computer. Kenny read the note and again to take it all in. Kenny then said. "When did he write this Dizzy?" "It was about 12:30 I tried to convince him to stay but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry guys." Dizzy apologised. "What are you talking about?" Ray questioned as he got out of bed and walked towards Kenny. Max followed. "When did who write what?" "It's Kai!" Kenny exclaimed. "He's gone!" Max, Ray and Kenny stayed completely silent for 2minutes they couldn't believe it. "I thought he was our friend," Max said completely shocked. "He still is!" Ray shouted walking over to Tyson's bed to wake him up, "Come on we've got to find him." "Wake up," He screamed, "Get up!" Ray screamed and shouted but he still couldn't get him up, so Max went and fetched a bucket of cold water and gave it to Ray. Ray was really angry so he went back and put ice in as well. He then gave the bucket back to Max; he lifted Tyson out of bed put him over his shoulder then threw him into the lake. "Aahhhhh! Cold! Cold!" Tyson screamed standing in the freezing cold lake holding his arms. Ray then came back with the bucket and poured it over his head and said. "Awake now are we? Come on Tyson we have to go," "Where?" He dithered walking out of the lake, "And what diddd youuu do that forr I was only half asleep." "He'd be pretty far away by now," Kenny told them. "Who'd be pretty far away? And where are we going? I'm confused," Tyson questioned several times. " Tyson you've always been confused and you'll find out sooner or later," Dizzy replied.  
  
I'd like to thank Alesca Munroe, Vampyre neko and Pika318 for reviewing my first chapter. I'm sorry if his chapter is kinda boring and short. 


	3. Not Alone

I don't own beyblade just the characters that come soon. Thank you to the people that reviewed and have read my second chapter I appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 3- Not alone  
  
Meanwhile high in the mountains, Kai is speaking to Dranzer in his mind but Dranzer is trying to convince he is wrong to runaway.  
  
It's not right Kai they need you, you know that. Dranzer told him. So what if they do I have more important things to worry about other then those idiots he replied coldly. Is that what you think of them idiots, I think you're the idiot you know why, they gave you a second chance and your gonna throw it away just like that. I don't need so called friends I can do things by myself, I don't like them end of story he shouted now leave me alone I need to find who I really am. Fine but it's your fault if your by yourself and need someone to talk to because there won't be anyone not even me. And with that Dranzer left his mind. "I'm no babysitter I know that for sure," He muttered to himself as he carried on walking.  
  
The blazing sun scorched his back and the heat started to get to him so he thought but he was determined to carry on walking. Just then in the distance he could see a girl walking towards him, he squinted his eyes to try and recognise her face. She got closer and closer he had no luck he still couldn't recognise her, it got to point where she was standing right next to him she lifted her head and said. "Hey Kai it's great to see you again!" She excitedly exclaimed. She had black hair tied up with brown eyes and looked about 10years old. She wore a baggy white t-shirt, dark blue pedal pushers, Black and red trainers, a black sweatband and a white cap on backwards. "Who are you?" Kai questioned. "And how do you know my name?" "Stop kidding I'm going to practise beyblading see you around," She smiled and carried on walking. Kai turned around to find that she had gone. He turned back round shocked and shook his head. "It's all in my head," he said, "Maybe I'm tried I'll find somewhere to sleep." He carried on walking as the sunset behind him. Not far away he found a small cave he threw his backpack on the floor and sat down by a rock and in no time at all he had fell asleep.  
  
So what do you think kinda short again I know I promise I'll make the next chapter a little more exciting, longer and I'll hurt Tyson in some way or another! I don't know about you but that makes me happy. 


	4. Bad Luck For All?

Chapter 4 - Bad luck for all?  
  
It was now sun down and the bladebreakers were still searching for Kai but Tyson the stupid baka, didn't have a clue where they were going and had other ideas.  
  
"Ow, my feet are killing me," moaned Tyson plonking himself on the floor. "Will you quit your belly aching for just two seconds," Ray moaned back at him. "Chief where are we again?" "We'll we are..erm.. I don't know," Kenny said and then looked down at his feet in disappointment. "Oh this is just great, were in the middle of nowhere I'm hungry and I still don't know why were even out here, it can't get any worse than this." Tyson moaned yet again. But little did he know that indeed it could get worse.  
  
The clouds above were blacker than black and the rest of the Blade breakers noticed this and took shelter under a tree. It poured it down like a waterfall from the cliff side.  
  
"Oh yes it can," Tyson said while trying to stand up. He took off his cap and squeezed out the water and put it back on his head. He was soaked from the head downwards The others couldn't stop laughing Max was laughing so hard his face went bright red. " Come on lets take shelter in that cave, especially you . Tyson" Ray managed to say in between laughter. Ray lead them into the cave Max and Kenny followed him inside with Tyson following. But because Tyson is stupid fool he didn't notice a massive rock in front of him and he tripped over it and rolled off the edge of the cliff and was hanging on for dear life. "Heeelllppp!" Tyson yelled but no one heard him.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the cave they were getting settled for the night. "Where's Tyson?" Max questioned curiously. " I'll look for him he's probably mucking about you know Tyson," Ray explained. As soon as he stepped foot outside the cave Tyson called him. "Help Ray, come on I'm not hanging here for the fun of it help me up dude," Tyson said panicking. Ray walked over laughing at his expressions as he tried to pull himself up, but his face turned from happiness to shock in a matter of seconds, as he watched Tyson fall down the cliff and land on a flat piece of rock with a thud and there he lay, unconscious. Ray looked down the cliff. "Tyson," Ray shouted. There was no reply. "Hey buddy I'm coming down, it's gonna be alright." Ray yelled as he began to slide down the cliff. He tended his wounds the best he could.  
  
In side the cave, Max was getting a little worried about Tyson and Ray so he stepped outside to see what was going on. "Ray, Tyson!" Max yelled after them he looked around.  
  
Ray looked up and shouted. "Max where down here," "Where?" Max questioned looking round. "Look over the cliff," Ray yelled, "Hurry." Max was just about to go then realised something crossed his arms and smiled to himself. " Do you think I'm stupid if I look over you're gonna come and scare me," Max said happily. "You must be stupid not to believe me look over," Ray shouted angrily. Max looked over and noticed them Ray stepped back and reviled the red stains and dried blood over his clothes and on Tyson too. He was gob smacked. "I'll wake up Kenny and we'll help you get him up," Max shouted down to them. He rushed in and scared Kenny half to death. "Chief get up quick." Max said panicking he pulled Chief up and pulled him by the arm and began to run. "What's the rush Max," Kenny exclaimed. Max pushed him to the edge of the cliff and told him to look down; he looked down and almost fell down himself by the shock of it all. "Come on Kenny," Max shouted while running to help Ray who already had Tyson on his back and climbing up the hill. Kenny followed and they managed to get him into the cave and Max and Kenny were treating his wounds the best they could.  
  
Ray was pacing the floor and trying to think of a way to help Tyson get to a hospital, but there were hospitals that close. Max looked behind him. "Ray what are we gonna do?" Max questioned. " How am I supposed to know Max, there are no hospitals near by and we don't have the proper things to help heal his pain," Ray shouted at him. Max looked down to his feet and started to help Tyson again who was still unconscious. "I'm sorry Max," Ray apologised, "if only I got there in time he wouldn't be in this mess now," "It's not you're fault Ray you wait and see, Tyson will be his own big headed self in no time you'll see," Max explained forcing a smile.  
  
It was quiet for a while inside the cave only Tyson's heavy breathing could be heard and the rain outside. "I'm going for a walk I'll be back." Ray mumbled he took out his blade and carried it in his hand. "But Ray it's raining," Max beckoned after his team-mate but he did not hear him.  
  
Outside the rain was pouring but Ray still carried on holding his blade close to him, he was drenched from head to toe he sat down on the floor and looked at his blade. Little did he know that something was watching him or should we say someone? 


	5. Shall I?

Sorry about the 3rd chapter it must of got deleted by accident. It'll take me a while to put it back up again cause I have to remember what happens in it cause my floppy A disk has gone crap. Chapter 5- Shall I?  
  
Kai stood proudly on the mountainside with his arms folded, arguing with Dranzer. His heart said yes but his head said no and he was prepared to go with his head.  
  
' Go on Kai you know you want to, come on Kai he needs you No! Come on Kai look at him he needs help and you know it. No just leave me alone. O.k. but just you listen first, Ray needs you and Tyson needs you more than ever know help him. Once in this lifetime you are going to need help too. You just keep thinking that Dranzer I'm not going.' And with that Dranzer was gone. Kai turned around and was about to walk away when he saw a little girl curled up by a rock crying. Kai stood still and stared at her, he didn't know what to do nobody cried in front of him before only when they we begging for mercy. She looked about five years old and she wore a torn dark blue dress with no-shoes. Her hair was short with white and blue tips. The little girl noticed Kai was watching her she looked up. Her face was covered with dried blood from her eyes and fresh blood appeared over the dried blood. The fresh blood rolled down her cheek but stopped as she wiped it off with the back of her hand. Her eyes were brown and soothing. She stood up and began to walk towards Kai with her arms out in front of her. "Kai where have you been I've missed you?" She said excitedly. "I waited but you didn't come back for me, but now you have," Kai stood still and looked a bit confused at the time. The girl stood in front of him, still. "Who are you?" Kai questioned. "The little girl smiled at him and put her blade flat on her palm in front of her. Her blade from what you could see passed the symbol of life it was a light blue with white swirls on it. Kai put out his hand a grabbed the blade unsurely from her dripping red hand. He looked down at it. The girl looked over the cliff at Ray. "Go on, Kai, he needs you more then me now," she told him. Kai looked up was about to say something but she was already gone, he stared in amazement then looked back down at the blade that he was still in his hand. He looked underneath it and engraved into the bottom was the name Kira Hiwatari. 


	6. Problem Solved!

I don't own Beyblade  
  
By the way if you see ' at the start of a word it means thinking and at the end there will be another one'  
  
Chapter 6- Problem solved!  
  
Ray's hair wasn't lively anymore. He looked cold and tired from thought, he was still damp from the rain and the tip of his nose dripped water from the previous raindrops. The wind now became icy and the stars began to shine in the midnight sky.  
"What am I gonna do?" Ray questioned himself and looked up at the sky. "Kai would know what to do," he said he paused and shouted. "But he's not here cause he ran off and left me to pick up the pieces." He calmed down and sat back down on the wall and looked back up at the sky.  
Meanwhile, Kai was in the bushes listening to all of this and decided to help him in this horrible situation. Only he decided to make himself seem like he wasn't there. Kai snuck round and sat on the wall next to him.  
Ray sighed and looked across saw Kai smiled at him and looked back up to the sky. Then he realised and quickly turned back at him. "Kai," he said in disbelief. Kai gave him a slight grin. "Who do you think It would be the Easter bunny, get up." He commanded him getting up off the wall himself. "You're a disgrace." " Well I'm nothing more and nothing less than you," Ray angrily questioned. " Why should I listen to you?" "Because I'm you're team leader," Kai said proudly. "Yeah well you're were really a team leader when you when up and left us." Ray replied angrily. "I did come to help you, but if you're going to be like that then, bye." Kai coldly replied and began to walk away stopped and then said. "There is a reason why I left you know." He began to walk again. "Kai, wait, I'm sorry I don't know why I'm apologising for it's you're fault were out here," He paused. "Help me." Kai stopped turned round and looked at him. " I'm not going to help you but I'll give you some advice, you don't fail if you fall, you fail if you don't try to get up." Kai gave him a grin and walked away. "Wait Kai I don't understand," Ray shouted but Kai was already gone. " O.k. that was strange."  
  
Ray sat still on the wall and tried to make sense of what Kai had said. Just then Drigger appeared in his mind 'Think Ray. I am what do you think I've been doing for past 5 hours Drigger? Thinking how it was all you're fault. Yeah there was that, I was also trying to think of away to get Tyson to a hospital. Go on what were you thinking, it's on the tip of you're tongue. Nothing I mean there are no telephones; I haven't got a mobile, no hospitals around. Go on what else. No ema.ils You got it Ray I did, I got it thanks I've gotta go and help Tyson.'  
  
What do you think sorry if this chapter is kinda crap I'm a bit rusty I guess. Thanks everyone who has reviewed my story and to those who have read it. Much appreciated! 


	7. A thing called life

Chapter 7- A thing called life  
  
The invisible cobwebs brushed past the face of the running teen he was pushing himself to save his passing away friend. He picked up more speed and ran like a cheetah, like a tiger. His power was incredible, his agility, his hair waved through the wind as he ran, he's feet could not be seen. The only thought that ran through his brain was. {I need to get to Tyson}.  
  
The closer and closer he got the more nervous he became.  
  
*************RAY POV****************** What if Tyson dead? No I need to get rid of those thoughts. He's gonna be fine. But wait what if he turns out to be dead I can't just run in there and see him lying there and then say by the way I know how to get help, can I. That feeling I'll never forget the feeling of pain when Tyson fell down that cliff was unbelievable painful inside my heart, one of my closets friends and I'd let him down. What if he never forgives me? I have to get there to see if he does forgive me, I have to save him!  
  
************NORMAL POV***************  
  
The cave was getting nearer and nearer he could feel the darkness surround him as he stepped his first of his two running feet inside the gloomy cave. He slipped running round the corner and grazed his knee pretty badly, but the pain did not affect the cat like boy because of the sheer power of determination over come the greatness of pain. He carried running and finally reached his destination. "KENNY! MAX!" Ray screamed. "RAY!" Kenny shouted back. Ray skidded around the corner and lack of oxygen over come him and he plonked himself to the ground and began to breathe heavily. Kenny and Max ran over to him and knelt down beside him. "Ken..nny," Ray began taking deep breathes in the process. "Use the lab.top, em..ail!" Kenny and Max looked up and stared at each other then at Tyson who was still knocked out cold and still bleeding seriously. "Why didn't I think of that?" Kenny questioned himself running towards Dizzy opening her top up, Max followed. "Why are you writing an email Kenny?" Dizzy questioned, she was unaware of the situation. "More importantly who to? You don't have any friends to email to there standing next to you." "I have so got friends Dizzy, this isn't the time to discuss this Dizzy. Tyson is in trouble badly and I'm sending an email to Mr Dickinson to tell him to phone an ambulance." Kenny explained typing extremely fast. "I see." Dizzy answered immediately. A scene of not talking began only the tip tapping of Kenny's typing and Ray's heavy breathing could only be heard. "No wonder it is a little quiet around here," Dizzy said trying to get them to lighten up. "DIZZY!" Kenny shouted. "What I was only stating the obvious, it's true thought right, right." Dizzy explained trying to defend her actions. "Ok I'm shutting up now,"  
  
By this time Kenny had finished his email explaining their where a bouts and telling him about the situation with Tyson.  
  
"There now all we have to do is wait, well done Ra.y." Kenny thanked but paused to see Ray was not conscious. "Ray!" Max knelt beside Ray with Kenny. "I think Ray's gonna be alright he's just passed out." Dizzi analysed. "Phew," Max sighed. "I'll see to Ray you and Dizzi deal with Tyson."  
  
About 20 minutes later the ambulance arrived at the scene. Ray was fine but still unconscious but Tyson looked as if he had head injures and broken bones. As well as all this the teen was losing blood faster then they could pump it in.  
  
"He's gonna be alright, right?" Max questioned walking with the ambulance women to the ambulance. "Only time will tell." She replied. "What's your name kid?" "Max," he replied. "Please don't let him die he's my best buddy." "We've got the best surgeons at the hospital specially waiting for him, don't worry." She smiled pleasantly. "Can I come with him?" He asked. "Yeah, come on." She told him helping him in. "Kenny, I'm going with Tyson, you go with Ray I'll met you there." Max shouted just before the doors closed and drove off.  
  
************RAY'S POV************************* I opened my eyes and all I could see was Kenny's round glasses in front of my face. Then I remembered. Tyson! Oh my god is he ok I screamed at Kenny he's all I could think of. Tell me what happened I shouted. He told me about what happened with me the ambulances, he slowed down a bit when he began to tell me about Tyson. I got annoyed and got out of the bed quicker then you can say strawberries and cream. I heard Kenny calling me from behind but I couldn't stop I had to find him. I ran round the whole hospital searching. Then, there it was, the last room I looked at the number of the door number 109. I opened the door slowly nervously, frightened to see what had happened to Tyson. I peeped my head round the door to see Tyson surrounded by wires, tubes, bandages round his head, machines, oxygen masks and fluid packet and more. I could take it I was about to leave when. ***************NORMAL POV******************** "Ray?" Tyson voiced barely, turning his head towards Ray.  
  
What do you think please tell me! I'm dying to know. 'Cause I can't remember the last review I've had. (I know I sound desperate). The next chapter will be the last chapter to 'Destiny' and I'm thinking shall I do a sequel? Tell me what I should do. 


	8. I Promise

I don't own beyblade  
  
Chapter 8- I promise  
  
"Tyson!" Ray exclaimed. "Your awake!" Ray ran up to Tyson and sat on his bed and hugged him. "Course I am, but I'll be breathless if you don't let go of me." Tyson replied harshly. "Sorry," Ray said apologetic. "Listen Tyson I'm really sorry about what happened to you, it's all my fault." "No it's not Ray it's mine for being so clumsy, I'm such an idiot at times but don't tell the others I said that." He laughed lightly. "I still feel guilty," Ray admitted. "Well don't, just get out of this room and find Kai!" Tyson told him. "How did you know that Kai was missing? Before you didn't even know why we were in the mountains." Ray questioned. "I don't know, must have knock some sense into me, now just get out of here and find our leader," Tyson replied giving Ray a fake smile. Ray walked backwards and kept staring at him. "I'm sorry," He told Tyson before running out of the door knocking over Kenny on the way out. "I'll see you soon Kenny," He waved smiling.  
  
***************RAYS POV************************ I ran back to my ward and pulled on my clothes and pulled on my backpack. This is it, my adventure. My destiny to find Kai! I ran passed all of the nurses and doctors some of them were even chasing me but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't. The security men were waiting by the door stopping me so I did a cartwheel then a handstand and jumped over their heads and out of the door. I smiled at them and ran. ***************NORMAL POV****************** Ray ran to the top of a hill and stood for a second as the wind gently pushed his fair hair and clothes. He stood staring at the hospital. I promise Tyson I will find Kai for you, even if it is the last thing I do! Ray thought to himself. Ray took a deep breath and took his first steps into his new adventure.  
  
So what do you think? I know short chapter, but I'm no good at long chapters they seem to go on forever when I do them. Anyway, please tell me what you think. (I'm desperate!) lol Sayanora! ^_^ 


End file.
